Somewhere Only We Know
by Vesper Rose
Summary: When Yuuki fails to find Zero, she is forced to ask Kaname for help. Of course, for her he'd do anything. But he didn't expect for his plans to backfire on him all because of that place - their place. Zero would be the death of him and his sanity. KxZ


It took me about three weeks to write this and I often wrote it when I was very tired, so there may be some OOC and confusing parts. I fact, I think once it hits the 'two weeks later' portion, it went downhill. e.e

This has nothing to do with the song...well maybe a little. x3 But I didn't use the song as a base for the story, I just liked the concept of there being a place for just Kaname and Zero, not Kuran and Kiryu. :3 This will have a second (and possibly a third) part. I don't intend on leaving you guys hanging like that. xD This was actually supposed to be just one long one-shot, but I got lazy and split it up. xD

Don't for get to check out (remove the spaces) birthrecoded . livejournal. com for updates and all that jazz.

If any parts end up confusing you, ask questions. :D I'd be happy to answer them.

* * *

If it was anyone but Yuuki, Kaname wouldn't do it. Unfortunately for him, Yuuki was the one that asked him to search for that damned hunter.

* * *

"Zero!" The childlike voice, which belonged to Yuuki, called out. She wandered around the campus in search of the silver headed prefect, using her hands as a megaphone.

She wondered where he could have been or where he went off to. For the last three weeks, he had been acting strangely and disappeared for almost all hours of the day. If he was sent on a mission early in the day, he wouldn't return until halfway through the night and vice versa. She didn't even get a chance to speak with him after class because he would run out of the room and vanish into thin air. He hardly showed up for his prefect duties anymore and he was hardly seen at the Chairman's house. In fact, she never seen him at all anymore and in the brief moments that she had seen him, it hadn't looked like there was anything wrong with him, so she left it alone. Zero was a big boy and could take care of himself – of course, with a little help from Yuuki.

The only problem was, was that the hunter had not returned home since the previous day. Even with his disappearances, he normally made it so that at some point in the day, people would know that he was around. Whether it was showing up to class or hanging at the Chairman's house, he made sure he was acknowledged before drifting off to his own little world.

Yuuki sighed, raising her hands to the corners of her mouth, "Zero! Come out, come out wherever you are!" She tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, pouting when she didn't receive a reply. "Where are you, Zero?" She whispered to herself. She now stood on the balcony, where the Night Class was currently studying. She would often come here to check out the school and make sure that there were no disturbances in class, but today was different. This was the last place she attempted to speak with Zero, demanding to know where he would run off to. She knew she wouldn't get an answer; Zero didn't really talk to her about himself. Yuuki hung her head, hunching almost in defeat. _All right, Yuuki. Try just once more and if he doesn't show up, then give up._

She cupped her hands over her mouth, leaning against the edge of the balcony and completely forgetting about the class behind her, she shouted, "Zero, where are you? If you're trying to scare me, it isn't working and it isn't funny, so stop hiding."

Her voice bounced off of the trees, echoing throughout the campus. The only thing she didn't hear was a reply from Zero or the boy himself. She blew a stray piece of hair away from her face in frustration. It wasn't like there were many places for him to hide. She should've found him by now. Yuuki pushed herself off of the balcony's edge, growling inwardly. When she did find him, his mother would be reincarnated in Yuuki and she'd never let him hear the end of it.

"Yuuki," a deep sensuous voice called out from behind her, snapping her from her reverie. She jumped and spun around, ready to scold Zero for disappearing and appearing out of nowhere, scaring the life out of her. Her words cramped in her throat; only a small gasp emitting from her lips. "K-Kaname-senpai."

Kaname stepped closer to the girl, stopping when he was just in front of her. He petted her head, slightly; his hand lingering in her silky brown hair. "Is everything all right, Yuuki?"

Yuuki flushed, "Yes. Um…thank you." She smiled softly, releasing the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Kaname shut his eyes for a moment, lowering his hand so that he was cupping her cheek. His thumb stroked her pink tinted cheek gently, almost ghostly. He opened his sangria hues directly into the identical ones in front of him. He smiled at the joy, embarrassment, and nervousness that shown in her eyes. "Where is Kiryu? It seemed like you were upset with him."

If it were possible, Yuuki's blush darkened. She ran her hand through her hair, chuckling nervously. "W-well, I haven't seen him since yesterday and he went on a mission..." Yuuki's smile faded into a small frown, mixed with a pout. "I was just worried about him. I know he can take care of himself, but sometimes he needs a little help."

Kaname frowned, his arm falling at his side. Jealousy tainted anger surged through him, but he quickly controlled himself. The Night Class would start a fuss if the windows behind him cracked. He smiled forcefully, clenching his fists, "I'm sure Kiryu-kun is fine, Yuuki. There's no need to worry about him."

"I know… But what if he was kidnapped and forced to become someone's slave? What if they sold him into a prostitution ring? What if he's lying in a ditch somewhere…" Yuuki choked. She couldn't bring herself to say, let alone think, the word. She nibbled on her lip and fumbled with the hem of her skirt, suddenly flushing from embarrassment. She realized that she hadn't had a conversation, like the one that was currently taking place, with Kaname in years. "I'm sorry. I guess I just go-"

"No worries," Kaname interrupted, pulling a surprised Yuuki close to him and embracing her, warmly. "It makes me happy knowing that you can still speak to me like this." He nuzzled his face into her hair, lightly brushing his lips against her head. "I was afraid you didn't trust me."

Yuuki returned the embrace awkwardly, blinking her tears away. She tightened her grip on the pureblood, grabbing a fistful of his uniform. She knew she couldn't look for him alone; it would be impossible to find him if he didn't return by tomorrow. She gulped the ball in her throat. Asking for help from the male was risky, she knew Zero and Kaname weren't on the best of terms, but she needed help and the Chairman wasn't giving that to her. He had told her that Zero was fine and to trust him, but she just couldn't do that. "Kaname-senpai," she pulled away from him, breaking the hug. Her eyes were glued to her twiddling fingers. "Would you…help me? I mean, may you please help me search for Zero?" She tore her gaze away from her hands, moving to the male's face.

Kaname's eyes widened briefly. Truthfully, he didn't want to help her find Zero. He couldn't care less for the hunter. But the pleading look that had a seemingly permanent place on Yuuki's face had him persuaded; that and the fact that he didn't approve of Yuuki worrying over anything. He sighed inaudibly, giving her a small nod, "Yes."

* * *

In some ways, Kaname regretted agreeing to help Yuuki. He didn't know what the hunter was like, so he didn't know the places he usually went to when he was in town. He didn't know about Zero's mission, more importantly, where it was. He knew Yuuki's attempts were futile from the moment she asked for his help; Zero wasn't on the campus. Knowing that had narrowed the places to search for the hunter, but also increased them as well. Zero could've very well been sent overseas for the mission. What was Kaname supposed to do if that was the case? Hop on a plane and drag him back just for Yuuki? If it came down to it, Kaname would certainly do it, but he doubted Zero wasn't in Japan. On the other hand, the pros to the search were the bright smile that embedded on his treasure's face and the warm grateful hug he'd received from her.

Though, Kaname would've liked to help and make Yuuki happy on his own, he wasn't stupid enough to search the whole Japan on his own. He wanted to return with Zero and wanted to do so in just one trip. Therefore, he had the Night Class help him. They'd split up in order to cover more of the country. Kaname had taken the town, while the others neighboring cities. If neither of them found the hunter, they'd search further.

Kaname wandered through the empty and nearly silent town. The other sound was the wind and the rustle of litter on the ground. He could've easily begun his search earlier, when the sun was out, but people would've been out as well; it would set a limit on the use of his power and it would've been harder to find Zero with people fluttering about.

"Kiryu-kun, come out, come out wherever you are," Kaname mimicked Yuuki from the previous night. He was already reaching the end of the town, nearly heading into the hunters' area. It wasn't that he was forbidden from entering, it was that the hunters would be on edge if he did and he didn't want to meet with the President, which he could be sure he would want to speak with him. Perhaps Zero was there, though, under the eye of the Association. He would be safe and yet in great danger. A hunter turned vampire was rare and Kaname knew that the President didn't approve of it. But would he risk the peace between the two parties to retrieve the silver headed hunter? The answer was, again, yes; he would, just to see Yuuki smile.

Kaname sighed, looking left and right once he reached the path leading to the Association. As far as he could tell, all he felt was the auras of various hunters, neither of them mixed with vampire. It would probably do him some good if he chose to speak with the President; he would be able to find where the boy went off to.

Kaname raked a hand through his hair, choosing to retreat. He'd search for Zero elsewhere. His step faltered, though, when he was struck with a soothing aura. It certainly wasn't coming from the Association's territory. Kaname turned his attention to the path once again, noticing that there was another small that had been hidden by the trees along the road. He stalked over to it, the feeling growing stronger, but that wasn't what made Kaname hesitate. It the scent of the ex-human hunter that startled him. Had Zero been there?

Slowly trudging along the path, Kaname came across a clearing illuminated by the moon. It was lined with rare lilac speckled tulips and a small river resided across from where he stood. But the pureblood didn't pay any mind to the clearing. His gaze was set upon the male the lay in the center of the clearing. It seemed as though he were glowing from the way the light bounced off of his silver hair and flawless fair skin. Kaname had to admit that Zero looked utterly stunning. He slowly trudged closer to the hunter.

"Ah, so you've find my happy place," Zero murmured as he erected himself, turning his amethyst hues to the pureblood. "I'll be nice just this once and allow you stay, if you'd like. Otherwise, I'll have to ask you to leave. I'll also have to ask that you don't mention this place or my coming to this place to anyone."

Kaname smirked, "You've been here for two days? On behalf of Yuuki's worry, have you eaten or slept? Have you bathed and changed?" Kaname paused, slightly cocking his head to the side. "You don't have any injuries. Or at least it appears that way."

Zero clenched his teeth, simultaneously inhaling. He was doing everything he could to control himself, but the pureblood was making that a bit difficult. Was peace and quiet too much to ask for? "The Association is around the corner. Of course I'm taking care of myself."

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but why do you come here? I don't see what's so special about it." But he was lying. There was something about this place, that he couldn't exactly pinpoint, but it changed the hunter in some way or the other.

Zero stared at the pureblood incredulously, "You can feel it, too, can't you? I mean, even a pureblood like you should be able to feel something."

Kaname immediately knew that Zero was referring to the relaxation that had overwhelmed him when stumbling upon the clearing. The serene atmosphere did make it hard for him to stay angry at the hunter, washing away his worries. Here he didn't have to stress over the constant conflict that came with being a pureblood. Here he could just be Kaname. "Kiryu-kun, may I come here, too?"

Zero blinked in confusion. Had he heard the pureblood correctly? He wanted to be in the same place as Zero? The hunter didn't know how to respond to him. He didn't mind sharing, he wasn't selfish. The fact that Kaname was a pureblood and he didn't like him bothered him, though. Zero pondered over the question while he watched Kaname's eyes grow more and more anxious. He nodded, "S-sure." He looked around for a bit before turning his attention back to the pureblood. "You can sit anywhere you like," he chuckled softly. "Unless you prefer something less filthy, then you can bring a blanket next time."

"The ground is fine," Kaname replied bluntly. "But we should get back before Yuuki does something regrettable for the both of us."

Zero stood, brushing the miniscule amount of dirt on his clothes. He stalked toward the entrance, pausing at the pureblood's side, "Don't think I'll be this nice to you when we leave this place."

"Hn and why is that? Are you afraid that we might actually be getting along? Or do you feel like you're giving in because you choose to be nice to me in secret?" Kaname teased and slightly feigned hurt. "Does Kiryu-kun wish to keep our relationship secret? How painful."

Zero twitched slightly. Did the clearing make Kaname loopy or was he serious? Zero couldn't tell from the usual expressionless mask the pureblood had on. He rolled his eyes, "Just because I tolerate you here doesn't mean I have to do it everywhere. Once we leave, the calm feeling will vanish." He paused and trekked through the woods that led to the clearing, making sure to create space between them. "So stay away from me."

"Whatever you wish, Kiryu. As long as Yuuki sees that you're alive and well, I have no problem with that," Kaname retorted, venom emphasizing his sarcasm.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Zero had become pale; paler than usual and much to Kaname's dismay, he didn't like it one bit. For one thing, Yuuki was frantic about any little the thing the hunter said or did. The other, was the hunter himself. Purple shadows had etched beneath his hollow, lifeless looking eyes that had taken up a dark purple hue. He barely spoke to Kaname in the clearing and when they were in public, he barely spoke to Yuuki. He buttoned his uniform up to the very collar, which was always lifted, almost as if he were hiding something and he was always gnawing on his lip from the inside.

Aside from that, Kaname hated the way Zero's handsome features had twisted into zombie-like ones. He hadn't fallen to a Level E. If he had, Kaname and the rest of the Night Class would've felt that and exterminated him before he had a chance to harm anyone. Kaname couldn't deny that he had grown to care for the hunter, perhaps more than Yuuki. In the clearing, they talking about nothing and yet they talked about everything. It was different there and Zero's distance made him feel lonely. The silver headed prefect hadn't been there in a while and from the way Yuuki had stormed into Kaname's room one day, he wasn't on campus, either. Had Zero found another place to relax, so he could be away from the pureblood?

Kaname ignored the small pang his heart gave and resolved to speak to the hunter while the classes were switching. At this point, he didn't care that Zero didn't want to be nice outside of the clearing. Zero's well-being was being put on the line and Kaname wasn't going to sit back and watch. He tightened his tie, snatched his books up from his desk, and slipped out of his room. He slowly descended the stairs and took his place in front of the Night Class, ignoring the concerned looks his comrades flickered toward him. He knew they could feel his irritability, but he couldn't control it until he spoke with Zero.

The screeching fan girls made him twitch inconspicuously. They sounded quite fussy, which was rare for the past two weeks due to Zero's ill countenance; he frightened them more than he did before. The screams grew louder as the gates slowly opened. To his surprise, the girls didn't form their lines like they usually did, giving Yuuki great trouble.

She struggled to hold them back, "Get back! Let them pass!" She growled in frustration, giving up. Her hands clenched at her sides and she gritted her teeth. Yuuki wasn't in the mood to fight against the hundreds of fan girls. She was worried about Zero; he hadn't been around since last night after two weeks of appearing for duties and class. She was irritated that he never told her where he went or what was going on with him. She was tired from tossing and turning in bed worrying over Zero. Certainly he had to know that one day she was going to snap. She was well aware of the Night Class behind her, watching her carefully, but it was the Day Class that surprised her by their silence.

"Y-Yuuki-chan, are you all right?" One of the girls asked, suddenly wondering why she stopped restraining them. When she received no answer, she placed her hand on Yuuki's shoulder. "Yuuki?"

Yuuki shrugged the girl's hand off, chuckling bitterly. She raised her gaze from the ground to the girls ahead of her, smiling slightly when they stepped back; sheer fear rushing through them. "Am I okay? Am I okay? Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" Yuuki asked, venom seething through her teeth. "No, I'm not fine. I'm tired and Zero is nowhere to be found. _You_ are yelling at the top of your lungs for people who are _just like you _and you'll probably never have a chance with. So why don't you stop being annoying idiotic brats and get back to your dorms before I drag you all back there!"

"Yu-Yuuki is a-as scary as Zero."

"Who knew she had a dark side?"

"I don't know, but let's get out of here before she really drags us."

In a matter of seconds, the screaming girls dashed off to their dorm, afraid to look back. Yuuki sighed, rubbing her eyes and completely oblivious to the shocked Night Class behind her. Kaname gestured to the Night Class, urging them to go on without him.

Once they were out of earshot, Kaname gently petted Yuuki's head, smiling softly when she jumped. Her attention turned to him and a blush crept onto her cheeks. "Kaname-senpai…I'm sorry."

"Are you all right, Yuuki?" Kaname had never seen Yuuki angry before. He didn't think the girl even carried any negative emotion inside her with high brightly she shined.

She nodded; her blush and small smile fading, "I'm just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Kaname's gaze shifted to the now silent and empty area surrounding them. He had expected for Zero to be there, but he wasn't. No wonder why the girls were ecstatic today; Zero hadn't shown up for his duties. Perhaps the hunter hadn't been around today at all… "Where's Kiryu-kun?"

The pureblood didn't miss the visible flinch Yuuki made at Zero's name. Did the boy realize how much his absence and health affected the girl? Kaname thought that he most likely didn't, judging on the many times he drifted off.

Kaname was snapped from his reverie by Yuuki's voice. "He hasn't been around since last night. I'm worried about him," she mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "H-Has he…Is he…?"

Kaname pulled the girl into a warm comforting embrace. He knew what she was asking, but he couldn't exactly give her a correct answer. Zero wasn't falling into a Level E as far as he knew. "No, Yuuki. You don't have to worry about that. I won't allow it." He pressed his lips to her forehead, handing her his books. He hoped Zero was in the clearing. The hunter had promised that he would never leave without warning and leave Yuuki to worry. Whatever was bothering him, Kaname would force it out of Zero if he didn't tell him. He had more than enough punishment for Zero.

Stepping into the clearing, Zero came into his line of vision. The hunter was clutching his chest, ripping at his shirt. He coughed and wheezed violently, supporting himself with his free arm. Kaname's gaze landed on the hunter's now crimson hued tattoo. His veins were bulged and with every throb, they grew. Zero's nearly clawed hand moved to his neck, tearing at the flesh.

Kaname didn't know what to do and he was sure that calling Zero's name would frighten him and make him run away. The pureblood bolted forward, clutching the hunter's arm tightly and ripping it away from his neck. He growled, scowling, "Kiryu!"

Zero lifted his head, turning his shocked gaze to Kaname. Kaname gasped inaudibly. Zero's unique and captivating amethyst eyes were long gone. They had become black, rimmed with crimson. Zero wasn't Zero. He was the vampire hidden inside. Zero slashed Kaname's arm, pushing him away and scrambling to his feet. He staggered across the clearing, screeching in a high pitched tone, "Go away. D-Don't look."

Kaname flinched, releasing his hold on his now healed arm. He stood, transporting himself so that he was in the hunter's way. He tackled him, pinning his arms above his head. Zero thrashed around violently, growling and Kaname could practically see his elongated fangs throbbing. As he waited until Zero had somewhat calmed, he could tell that the hunter was trying to look at anything but him. "Kiryu-kun, look at me."

Zero shook his head, stubbornly. "Kiryu-kun, look at me," Kaname repeated firmly. He smiled softly, but briefly when Zero complied. "When was the last time you fed?"

The hunter shook his head, slowly beginning to convulse. He whimpered awkwardly, hacking and struggling against Kaname's restraints. He just wanted to run away to a place where he could dispose of himself. He was falling and he knew it. He knew that Kaname knew it as well, so there would be no point in trying to help him. Zero's eyes widened when Kaname's hand coarsely met his cheek. When had he moved?

"I don't like to repeat myself, Kiryu, so I'm going to ask once more and I expect an answer. When was the last time you fed?"

"Six," Zero screeched, gnawing at his lip to take his mind off of the burning in his throat.

Kaname's eyebrow rose in question. It had only been six days since the hunter fed (at this point, he didn't care if it was from Yuuki; he just wanted the hunter nourished)? "Six days?" His eyebrows furrowed further when the hunter shook his head. Certainly, it couldn't have been any longer than that. An ex-human who hadn't drunk the blood of his or her creator would not be able to last longer than about two weeks. Of course, Zero was a special case and never ceased to amaze the pureblood. "Six weeks?" Zero shook his head, yet again.

To say that Kaname was confused would be an understatement. For the first time ever, the pureblood had absolutely no idea what was going on, even if it was set clearly before him. He knew that Zero couldn't have been taking blood tablets; he couldn't even keep them in his system for one minute. He knew that Zero was feeding off of Yuuki, who was a willing donor. What he didn't know was how Zero had managed to last without a drop of blood – because he also knew that he hadn't fed from Yuuki in a while; she didn't have any marks to cover up. When was the last time he had seen Yuuki with Zero's marks?

Kaname's grip on the hunter's wrists tightened as his throat suddenly became dry. He licked his lips and recalculated. It couldn't have been that long, it just couldn't. He cleared his throat, swallowing the dry lump. "Six months?"

Zero didn't move nor did he make a sound, providing Kaname with a clear answer. It had been six months since Zero drank from Yuuki – from anyone. Was he an idiot? Did he think that by refusing to feed he was doing something admirable?

Kaname sighed. He couldn't leave Zero in this state. For one, he couldn't allow Yuuki to see him like this and second, Kaname didn't want to see him like this. He didn't care if Zero slaughtered the whole country; as long as his looks returned, Kaname was all right with it. But the pureblood couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, no matter how much he wished he could ignore it.

Kaname cocked his head to the side, lifting the hunter so that his face was at his neck. "Drink, Kiryu."

Zero started up his struggling once again, twisting his head away from the pulsating vein in front of him. He refused to drink after abstaining from blood for six months. He was fine; he could handle the thirst…somehow. "Stop it. L-let, let me go, Kuran!" Zero choked in his high pitched tone, making Kaname flinch again.

Kaname grabbed a fistful of Zero's hair, snapping his head back into his neck. He slid his arm up, so that it was around the hunter's shoulders, holding him as firmly as he could; Zero slapped him away, making a break for escape. Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose. Zero could be so stubborn at the worst of times. His hand slid down to his neck, slicing the flesh and smirking when the hunter whipped around. He watched as the hunter slowly approached him, his eyes set on the train of blood dripping down his neck. Kaname removed his tie, tossing it to the side and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt.

Within seconds, Zero's tongue was languidly lapping up the pureblood's sanguine fluid. A soft groan escaped Zero's lips as they latched onto Kaname's neck, his fangs gently and slowly slipping into the flesh, slicing the vein and giving him access to sweet nectar that would put out the flame in his throat. He wrapped his arms around the male, pulling him closer to him.

"I won't allow you to fall, Kiryu. Yuuki needs you… _I _need you," Kaname murmured, nuzzling his face in Zero's smooth silver hair.

Zero, however, didn't hear the pureblood being lost in ecstasy, but he _tasted _it. His eyes flew open as the burn evaporated, but quickly returned coursing through his body. Each mouthful of Kaname's blood sent another flame rushing through his body. He released his grip on the pureblood's neck, running his tongue along the puncture wounds until they closed. He rested his head on the pureblood's shoulder, groaning. The burning hadn't stopped.

Had he felt what he thought he felt? Had Kaname wanted him to know that he needed him? Zero nuzzled his face in Kaname's neck, tears streaking down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he whimpered repeatedly.

Kaname didn't understand why Zero was apologizing, but he knew that he didn't like it. He returned the hunter's embrace, shushing him. He didn't wipe the hunter's tears away nor did he keep him from crying; he needed to cry to relieve himself of the pain and Kaname was more than willing to allow him, no matter how much it hurt him to see Zero in pain. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Zero. You didn't hurt me and you didn't steal from me."

Zero tightened his grip on the pureblood, sobbing violently as the burn once again evaporated into nothing. He didn't want to be a vampire; he hated it. He _hated _it…right?

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Kaname didn't know what had gotten into him nor did he know why he _enjoyed _it. One thing he did know was that he certainly didn't regret it, even if the hunter had stopped speaking to him. Hell, Zero hadn't even showed up at the clearing. It nearly drove Kaname off the edge, especially when he was able to feel whatever Zero was feeling. It had been that way since Zero had bitten him and he was suddenly reminded of bonding. It didn't bother him, though; he liked being connected to the hunter.

But he absolutely refused to receive the silent treatment from the prefect any longer. He had expected Zero to be angry with him, but he figured that he would get over it. Kaname didn't know what he was doing. Perhaps he was caught up in the moment or it was Zero's feelings that made him do what he did. Whatever it was, Kaname kissed Zero and it was then that Kaname resolved to make Zero his.

Kaname had acted upon impulse. Zero was just there, speaking to him as he lay back in the grass, slowly drifting off into a light slumber. It brought the pureblood joy that the prefect trusted him enough to fall asleep around him – let his guard down. Somewhere in there, he had been overcome with another feeling of joy, but this time around it came from Zero. He was most likely having a good dream and Kaname wondered what he was dreaming of, hoping it was him, though he doubted it.

A smile had graced the hunter's face and Kaname had unconsciously leaned over, gently brushing his fingers on Zero's baby soft cheek. When he noticed he had been doing so, he didn't stop, even when Zero's eyes fluttered open and bore into his questioningly. It upset him and it upset him even more when he pressed his lips against Zero's for a moment. Kaname questioned whether the small shock that passed from Zero to him was because Zero was a hunter and he was a vampire.

When he pulled away, Zero had been staring at him with a look that was between a glare and dumbfounded. Without warning, Zero stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and exited the clearing. Kaname had tried to ignore the pang his heart had given, both then and now, but failed. He followed the hunter and was surprised to find him leaning against one of the trees, waiting for him. Zero's glare set upon him, "What the hell was that?"

Kaname hadn't responded because he didn't know himself. He simply blinked, his face remaining in its unreadable expression. He could feel the hunter's emotions run wild; most consisted of confusion and anger. The latter was the dominant one.

"What the hell was that?" Zero repeated, more firmly and venom filled.

Again, Kaname had said and did nothing, infuriating the hunter further.

"Tch." Without another word, Zero stormed off, disappearing into the trees.

Kaname could feel Zero's rage coursing through his veins, but he made no move to stop the hunter and explain his actions. For the first time in his life, Kaname's mind was blank. Even now, as he recalled the scene endlessly, he came up short. He still didn't know what had possessed him into kissing Zero. Perhaps it was his mother playing games with him or his father, whom loved to follow his wife in everything she did. If it was his parents, he would bring them back to life just so he could kill them again.

The creaking of the gates pulled the pureblood from his thoughts, reminding him that he was heading to class and that he'd see Zero. As the gates opened, Kaname's gaze landed on Yuuki, who had been holding the fan girls back with ease. After her outburst, the girls had been very easy on Yuuki and it was because they were afraid that Yuuki would revert to that side and stay that way permanently. But Kaname knew that would never happen. His Yuuki was the sweetest girl that ever lived. His Yuuki… Guilt flooded through him, faltering his step slightly. How would she feel if she knew he had given his lips to another? How would she feel if she knew he had stolen a kiss from her silver headed partner?

His kisses were supposed to be for her. His blood was supposed to be for her. His mind, his heart, his soul were all for her. At least, that was how it used to be. Slowly, yet surely, the hunter had seeped through the walls Kaname had put up around himself to save him for Yuuki, turning Kaname into a jumbled mess. Kaname didn't know who he loved – who he wanted. Kaname didn't know what love was anymore; he was just one powerful hunk of indecision.

He was aware of the concerned looks from the Night Class; it wasn't known for a pureblood to be clumsy. He waved and slowed, gesturing for them to head to go on ahead of him. He wasn't surprised that although they listened to him, they waited for him.

As Kaname passed the hunter, who had been paying no attention to the Night Class, he studied him from the corner of his eye. His chest tightened and his blood boiled. This hunter made him a mess. This hunter burned all plans he had for his and Yuuki's future. This hunter would be the death of him and his sanity. "Kiryu-kun, the fountain," he murmured, low enough for the hunter to hear.

Whether Zero showed that he had heard him was a mystery to Kaname; he hadn't shown it. Kaname frowned and sighed inwardly. As he passed by her, Yuuki smiled at him and he took it as a silent thank you for bringing Zero back on two occasions. Guilt overtook him once again, but he smiled at her briefly. He knew from the beginning, when Zero first arrived, choosing him would come back to haunt him. He just didn't expect it so soon.

-o-

Kaname silently excused himself from class, leaving Ichijo in charge. Ichijo knew about Kaname and Zero's strange relationship, even if he didn't show that he did. The blond knew nearly everything about Kaname, and had never once judged him or deserted him. It was why Kaname kept him around and would continue to do so.

Upon reaching the fountain, his body screeched in joy when the hunter came into sight. He was leaning against the tree, and Kaname could feel that he was somewhat angry, but more annoyed. He could tell that Zero knew what he planned to talk about. The pureblood sat on the fountain's edge, but Zero refused.

"Why?" Zero questioned, referring to the kiss.

"I don't know," he replied bluntly. He truly didn't know, and he would rather that the hunter knew the truth than having him trouble over fabricating a lie.

Zero growled, more in frustration than at Kaname. "That's a lie. Why did you do it?"

Kaname chuckled silently. He understood that Zero was stubborn and he expected for him not to believe him, but he didn't know what else to say. "I can assure you, Kiryu, that I don't know what in the world caused me to do such a thing," he stood, stepping closer to Zero. "But I know that I certainly don't regret it. I will admit that I liked it much more than I should."

The prefect blinked, his eyebrows furrowing together. Kaname was now hovering over him, invisibly pinning him to the tree. He scowled and pushed the pureblood away, growling when he didn't budge. Vanilla and cinnamon invaded his nose, weakening his attempts at shoving the pureblood away. He stiffened when Kaname pulled him into a hug and nuzzled his face in his neck.

Kaname smiled at Zero's inner turmoil. Confusion, annoyance, joy, rage, and a plethora of other emotions jumbled together. "I missed you, Zero. I hate feeling you, but not being able to speak to you," he lightly brushed his lips against the clean side of the hunter's neck, rubbing Zero's back to assure him that he wouldn't hurt him. He knew what he was doing. He knew that Yuuki had been replaced and he would live with small amount of guilt that rested inside of him. At the moment, and perhaps for the rest of his life, Zero had captured him, wholeheartedly. "In fact, I think you deserve punishment for leaving me so lonely."

Before Zero could argue, Kaname's lips crashed into his, expertly prying them open. If Kaname hadn't been pinning his arms at his side, he would've slapped him…maybe.

* * *

See what I meant by hanging? I mean, we still need to hear them tell each other 'I love you' and we need to see Kaname's punishment. :O I don't even know what it should be...

Just so you know, if you read _Alice_, it won't be updated for a while. o.o

PS. Zero wasn't turning into a Level E. He was just _really_ hungry. o.o


End file.
